


Hell, Forged in

by gaysquared



Series: OmegaVerse Fairy Tail [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Porn, Cunnilingus, F/F, Feels, Girls Kissing, Infertility, Omegaverse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza finds out about Cana's pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell, Forged in

**Author's Note:**

> My poor babies :( But at least there's porn amiright

Mira comes home to Erza sitting in the corner of their bed, mouth set in a thin line. There's no "you're late," no "I missed you."

Erza's still, like the eye of a hurricane, body tense.   
"Cana's pregnant," Erza says, softly. "Lucy told me today."

Mira swallows, moving to sit down on the bed, eyes trying desperately to lock with Erza's, but the woman won't look at her. 

"You knew," Erza accuses, finally, looking at the wall. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Baby," Mira starts, but--

"Don't 'baby' me," Erza, says, standing. Her eyes are red. "I'm not fucking fragile, Mirajane."

Mira sighs and says softly, "I know." She swallows. "I know how strong you are." She looks at the woman before her, forged in hell, and she wants to worship her and destroy all her demons. 

"Fuck you," Erza chokes, collapsing back on the bed. A moment of silence. "Are you unhappy?"

Mira looks up at that, almost angry. "Erza. Stop that."

"I can't give you a baby."

"Erza, we've talked about this--"

"I'm broken, right?" Erza whispers, looking over slyly, beneath dark eyelashes, eyes burning. 

Mira sighs again, anger collapsing back into frustration and sadness. "You don't even want a child."

"Well, I'd probably fuck it up anyways," Erza growls. And then; "who knows. Maybe it'd be a little chance for redemption. No point in wondering about that though."

Mira wants to cry, wants to be the strong one, because Erza's strong, but this; this is something else. "Erza," she whispers, voice quivering. "Please."

Erza gulps, bites her lip in a way Mira knows means she's forcing back tears. "I'm sorry," she relents. 

"Baby," Mira says, soft. "It's okay. Lemme take care of you, baby, okay?"

Erza nods urgently, the tears finally starting to roll, and she doesn't move as Mira scoops her up into her arms. They stay like that for a moment, Erza's breathing heavy, until she's turning in Mira's grasp and forcing her lips hard against her lover's. Mira kisses with an equal and opposite softness, breathing into the space between them, until Erza's groaning against the bed with Mira's lips against her neck. 

"Take care of me," Erza pleads, voice wobbling. "Just take care of me."

"I will," Mira promises. 

She worships at her altar between Erza's legs. She puts the love for the woman she adores into the drag of her tongue, into the heat of her breath. Erza's thighs are steel against her head, until she's shaking and coming like a storm, powerful and messy and overwhelming; and the shaking doesn't stop, not until Mira's holding her again.

She'll tell Erza that Lucy wants to make her a Godmother later.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so barely any porn and it's short but? Idk I felt like it need to be short.


End file.
